SoraXKairi Collection
by YeeJian
Summary: So here is a collection of short stories of my favourite pairing: SoraXKairi. These are stories about Sora and Kairi as couples, after the game. After playing Kingdom Hearts II, I began writing SoraXKairi stories when the inspirations hit me. My favourite is the Romeo and Juliet one. I'm not too sure if I'm writing anymore though, see first. All characters Square-Enix
1. Chapter 1: Pride Land

It was another beautiful day on Destiny Island where the the sea water is calm and tranquil. The wind gently brushed through the beach making sand particles fly and coconut trees leaves rustling. Hardly a surprise, every day is the same thing on Destiny Island.

In one of the cottages, a boy and a girl were sitting on the wooden stairs that led to the main door of the house, watching the sinking sun dreamingly. The boy had brown, spiky hair and sky-blue eyes while the girl had a long, auburn hair and sea-blue eyes. In the girl's laps was fluffy, ginger cat.

"Oh Sora", the girl said. "Thanks for buying Naomi for our anniversary."

"Think nothing of it, Kairi", Sora said, scratching the cat behind her ears. Naomi gave a purr and cuddled into Kairi's lap. Kairi giggled and then sighed.

"I wonder what it's like being an animal. It must be nice not doing any work and just play all day."

Sora cocked his head at her proclamation, then his face opened into a grin. "This is what I'm good at! Granting wishes!"

Kairi turned a quizzical look at him. "What do you mean?"

Sora grabbed her hands and said, "You'll see."

* * *

"Where are we?" Kairi asked when the Gummi ship came into a stop. Outside the ship was a totally different landscape with humid jungles and long grasslands. Varieties of wild animals roamed the area.

"This is Pride Land", Sora announced. "Home of King of the Jungle and Pride Land, Simba!"

"Simba", Kairi said. "Wasn't he the one who help you during your journey?"

"Yup", Sora said as he opened the hatch of the ship. "Whatever you do, don't be too surprise when you stepped outside the Gummi."

He stepped outside the Gummi, leaving a very confused Kairi. Shrugging, she followed him. Fresh and hot air with the smell of animal fur hit her nose when she stepped onto the soft grassland. The surprise came into two stages. The first one was she felt very short and the second was a lion cub with brown fur and blue eyes.

"Hey Kairi", it said.

Kairi jumped back in shock. It spoke! Not only it spoke, it knew her name! The cub's eyes were filled with mirth.

"I did said that don't be too surprise when you stepped out of the Gummi."

Kairi was thinking, 'How on earth does this cub knows about the Gummi?', when she saw Sora's necklace around its' neck.

"Sora?"

"Finally you got it."

Kairi gave a scream, "Oh my god! You're soooo cute!"

Sora gave a cub-like grin. "You too. Looked at yourself."

Kairi looked at her feet and squealed. Her feet were furred in pink and felt she had four legs instead of two. She could feel the movement of a swinging tail. Even without a mirror, she knew her head was smooth unlike Sora's who have a crest.

"Oh my god!" Kairi said as she whirled around. "This is so cool!"

"Isn't it?" Sora said. "Race you to that rock?"

The rock that Sora gestured was 500 meters from where they're standing. Kairi looked at it and nodded her head, eager to try her animal's legs.

"All right! Ready, steady, go!"

Both of them shot out like rockets. Kairi gave a gasp as her hew form brought to greater distance than her human form. She gave a cub-like laugh. So this what it like being an animal! Because she was laughing, she was the last to reach the rock. It took her only two minutes.

"Not fair!" she said. "I'm new to this! At least give me a chance!"

"Too bad!" Sora taunted.

Kairi pounced on him but Sora dodged.

"Haha! Too slow!"

They got into a fighting stance for lion cubs and pounced; with Kairi on top of Sora. Not going to admit defeat, Sora tried to get on top of her. Both of them were rolling all over the long grass. Exhausted, Sora let Kairi get on top of him.

"Ha! So who the slow one now?" Kairi said.

"That because I used to much energy running." Sora said.

"What a lamentable excuse that was!" she scoffed as she let him up. "Come on! If you have enough energy, you can give me a tour of this place."

* * *

So they ran across vast grasslands and barren valleys, swam and drank from rivers and ponds and swung on vines. Now they are lying on their back facing the starry night. The stars were shining brightly.

"Wow", Kairi murmured. She moved her head to Sora's chest. "The stars are so bright! I mean, a cluster of them formed a lion!"

"Yeah", Sora said. "The stars are always beautiful here."

Kairi lifted up her head to looked into Sora's eyes. "Sora, thank you for all this! You're the greatest boyfriend I always had!"

Although his face was furred, Sora blushed. "And you're the best girlfriend I ever had too."

Kairi gave Sora a muzzle on the cheeks. Sora returned the muzzle on the mouth.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise Birthday

Kairi felt the gentle breeze blowing against her as she walked through the streets of Destiny Island. Everywhere she go, she saw shops opening and the villagers attending to everyday life. The sun was bright and sky was cleared of clouds. Moogle merchants sold their wares of potions, elixirs and ethers. It was another normal day on Destiny Island.

But to Kairi, today was a special day for her. Today was her birthday! She did a skip for thinking of it. She is turning 17 this year so her grandmother gave her some pocket money to do as her please. Now, she is meeting Sora. She wonder what surprises will Sora have in store for her. She couldn't wait!

"Kairi", a voice shouted. Kairi looked up and smiled. Sora was approaching her! "Was I late?"

"No", Kairi replied with a smile. "I just got here! So, where are we going?"

Sora shrugged as he took Kairi's hand. "Nothing so special. I just thought we meet up with Selphie and Tidus at the movie."

Kairi's smile faded. This was Sora's idea of a birthday present? "Sora..."

"Come on", Sora interrupted, pulling her. "This is going to be a great movie!"

Kairi allowed Sora to pull her. Some birthday present!

* * *

"That was great wasn't it!" Sora said, eating his ice-cream.

Kairi, who was licking her ice-cream, nodded. It was the worst birthday she ever had! After the movie, which was a comedy, Selphie and Tidus left for some urgent errand and Sora took her to the cafe to have lunch. Then they walked around the village eating ice cream.

How could Sora forget about her birthday? A tear welled up in her eye.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, concerned. "You have been silent for almost the entire day."

"No", Kairi shook her head. "Just tired." Kairi turned to Sora. "Sora, can you take me home?"

Sora strangely looked at his watch and smiled. "Sure."

They walked back to Kairi's house, not exchanging words. When they reached the house, Kairi finally asked, "Sora, do you know that today is a special day for me?"

Sora gave her a puzzled look. "Really?"

Kairi bit down the urge to cry. He really did forget! Sora took one look at her and then said, "You know Kairi, you don't look too good. Maybe I should take you to your room."

Kairi didn't bothered to object. She must put up a brave face. Sora walked to her front door and opened. Kairi stepped inside.

"SURPRISE!"

Kairi felt as if she was blasted by a Hi-Fi system. To her surprise, her living room was decorated with balloons, ribbons and banners that said 'Happy Birthday'. The table was put out and was ladled with jellies, cookies, juices, sandwiches, sweets, pies and small cakes. In the middle of the table was a cake with icing and fruits decorating the top with the words 'Happy 17th Kairi!'" In her living room were Riku, Selphie, Tidus, Wakaa, her grandmother, Sora's mom and almost half the village.

Before Kairi could recover from her surprise, the crowd broke into a song:

'Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to Kairi!  
Happy Birthday to you!'

Kairi gasped at all this. "Oh my god..."

"You guys made it", Selphie cried. "We got worried when you guys were late!"

Kairi stepped into the house, her hands covering her mouth. "You guys did all this?"

"It was Sora's idea", Tidus replied, already helping himself with some fruit cakes. "He was distracting you while we prepare for your surprise party. Me and Selphie had to rush back after that movie..."

Kairi turned to Sora, who was grinning. "So you do remember!"

Sora scratched the back of his head, looking slightly guilty. "Really sorry for keeping you in the dark, Kairi. I thought I wanted to try something different this year. Sorry for..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as Kairi ran towards him and hugged him tightly, causing them to fall backwards.

"Whoa! Kairi!"

Too late. Both Sora and Kairi fell onto the hard pavement; with Kairi on top of Sora, sobbing in his chest.

"I thought you forgot... Didn't know... Sorry for doubting you... You're the best boyfriend I've ever had..."

Sora gently lifted her head and gently wiped her tears away. "Come on, Birthday girl. No tears on your Birthday."

For the first time today, Kairi smiled.

"Hey you two love-birds", Riku said as he lifted Sora and Kairi off the ground. "Enough groveling on the ground! Let's party!"

Riku pulled the laughing Sora and Kairi back into the house.

* * *

"I'm beat!" Sora said as he dropped next to Kairi on her bed. "Never thought that organizing a birthday could be this tiring!"

"What do you mean 'tiring'?" Kairi said with a smile, poking Sora in the stomach. "All you did was watched a movie and ate ice-cream."

"Hey", Sora rubbed his stomach. "It was to distract you and besides, I hated that movie. I'm glad all that was over!"

They had an enjoyable time eating Kairi's grandmother's cooking and Kairi cut her birthday cake that happened to be her favorite; fruit cake with strawberries, blueberries and cherries. After everybody ate their own slice, they switched to games which was musical chairs, blind-man bluff and the pinata. After all that, they retired to their houses when the living room was cleaned up. Kairi's grandmother was now asleep while Sora was sleeping over at her place.

"I enjoyed it", Kairi said with a shrug. Then to change the subject, she said, "Sora, thank you for today. It was the best birthday I've ever had!"

"Glad you like", Sora grinned. He sat up straight and dug into his pockets. "I almost forgot, here."

He took out a small box wrapped in red and gave it to Kairi. Kairi took it and unwrapped it. She gasped. Inside was a pendant of a beautiful gem. It shone brightly.

"Happy birthday, Kairi", Sora said. "I bought this from a Moogle merchant just a few days ago. I hope you like it."

"More than that", Kairi said and pulled Sora closed to her. Her lips clamped onto his and prolonged it. Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora's body while Sora's arms were around her waist. None of them were willing to let go of the kiss because the taste was so sweet and warmth filled their stomach. Reluctantly, they released to give themselves a breather.

"I thought you were trying the suck the life out of me", Sora said, grinning.

"Don't tell me you couldn't withstand a small kiss?" Kairi smirked. Before Sora could retorted, Kairi pounced on him. Now, Kairi was sitting on him, undressing.

"Oh yeah", Sora said as Kairi tossed her dress away; exposing her underwear. Sora started removing his shirt. "Looks like turning 17 is making you more naughtier."

"Shut up", she said as she helped Sora with removing his pants. Now Sora was only in his boxer and necklace. Covering the both of them with a blanket, Sora and Kairi made up in each other embrace; putting their touch in their memory. As they kissed, their bodies were glued together, seeking warmth. After ten minutes of making out, Kairi's head was buried into Sora's chest while Sora's head was buried into Kairi's hair. Both of them were fast asleep, dreaming happy dreams about them being together. Sora, in his sleep, mumbled:

"Happy Birthday, Kairi!"


	3. Chapter 3: Fun at Disney Town

Clouds were gently floating in the blue, heavenly sky of Destiny Island where the only thing that can be heard were sea gulls, the breaking of the waves and the whispers of the wind. As always, the ocean was crystal blue and the water was tranquil. Beach was full of rare seashells and small crustaceans. Smokes that came from chimneys lazily rise upwards towards the sky. The local fishermen casts their nets to catch their dinner while the other residents continue on with their daily chores. Yes, Destiny Island was a peaceful place.

Lying on the grassy hill overlooking the beach was a boy and girl. The boy had a brown, spiky hair and sky, blue eyes while the girl has long, auburn hair with sea, blue eyes. Both of them were dreamily staring at the clouds dancing in the sky while holding hands.

'Look over there, Kairi', the boy said. 'That cloud looks like a Heartless. A Heartless slain by me.'

'And that cloud over there', Kairi said, pointing towards a cloud. 'Looks like me, being rescued by you, Sora.'

'You have one big imagination', Sora commented, turning towards Kairi.

'At least I'm thinking romantically', Kairi replied back.

'Are you saying that I'm not romantic enough for you?'

'Sometimes.' Kairi was suddenly looking up at Sora's grinning face. She felt a kiss on her forehead.

'Is that romantic enough for you?' Sora asked cheekily.

''Close enough', Kairi smiled as she brought Sora's face closer to her and kissed him on the lips. They held to that kiss until Kairi let go. 'Now that what I meant romantic.'

'Wow', Sora said. 'Now I get it.'

Sora stood up and helped Kairi get on her feet. 'I don't know about you, but I'm kinda hungry. Want to grab something to eat?'

Kairi nodded. 'Sure.'

They walked back into the town. The town was always peaceful with thatched houses and lovely gardens. Children can be heard playing on the street and birds chirping on the trees. Sora and Kairi had reached the café when they saw a figure selling sea-salt ice creams. He wore a blue coat and black top hat. The figure happens to be a duck.

Kairi raised an eyebrow. 'Isn't that Donald Duck? What is he doing here and when did he look so posh?'

Sora took a closer look and smiled. 'That's not Donald, that's Scrooge McDuck, Donald's uncle.'

The two of them approached Scrooge. Even though Scrooge was busy selling ice cream, he suddenly noticed them.

'Sora me lad', he said in a Scottish accent. 'How're yer? And who is the lovely lass here?'

'I'm doing fine. And this is Kairi. Kairi, Scrooge McDuck.' As Kairi and Scrooge shook hands, Sora continued, 'what are you doing here Scrooge? I thought you were selling ice creams in Radiant Garden.'

'I was, me lad. But now that business is so good, I'm now expanding me business.' Scrooge McDuck answered. 'I had the boys back in Radiant Garden built me a Gummi Ship and now I'm opening shops in every world that I can put me feet on.'

'That's great', Sora said. Then he pulled out his wallet. 'So how much are two sea-salt ice creams?'

'50 munny each.'

Kairi frowned. 'Isn't that too much for ice creams?'

Sora gave her a wink. 'Trust me, it's worth it.'

Sora paid for the ice creams and Scrooge gave them two sea-salt ice creams. Kairi, who was still skeptical, took a bite into it.

'Well?' Sora asked Kairi, grinning.

When Kairi took her bite, she felt that she was in heaven. It wasn't any ice creams that you can find in any store, this was one of those that were made from the finest quality.

'Oh my gosh!' she murmured. 'This is heavenly!'

'I told you our munny was worth it', Sora said.

'I'm glad yer like it', Scrooge McDuck said, satisfied. 'McDuck's enterprise never fails. By the way lad, I have something for yer.'

Scrooge pulled two papers from his pockets and gave it to Sora. It was two white tickets and had a black symbol of a mouse head on it. On the other side, it said, 'Life-time pass to Disney Town's Dream Festival!'

'A thank-you gift from me and the lads from Radiant Garden', Scrooge answered Sora's unspoken question. 'For restoring Radiant Garden to what it was before. The Dream Festival is tomorrow so take the lovely lass and enjoy yourselves. My nephews will be holding up stalls for the festivals.'

'It sounds fun!' Kairi said. 'Thanks a lot!'

Scrooge acknowledged her thanks and waved farewell when Sora and Kairi headed home. When they reached Kairi's house, Sora asked, 'Tomorrow morning at the Gummi ship?'

Kairi smiled. 'Why not?'

* * *

Disney Town was covered with decorations such as ribbons, banners, balloons and other accessories that made it more cheerful. Stalls that hold all kinds of fun activities or games were everywhere. Counterfeits were slowly down onto the festive ground while balloons floated into the sky. Moogles were going around selling small snacks like corn-on-the-cob or Coney-dog. Everywhere, people were smiling and laughing, enjoying the festival that their monarchs have put on.

Sora and Kairi walked into the festive ground and were immediately gaping at the different colors and sounds they were experiencing.

'Looks like it's in full swing!' Sora said.

'Isn't this exciting?' Kairi asked.

Before Sora could say anything, somebody spoke from behind them, 'It's you two!'

Sora and Kairi looked around and saw a huge person wearing a gold mask, a white shirt and a red cape. He had black fur and resembled a bulldog. Recognizing, Sora and Kairi pulled out their key-blades.

'All right Pete, what are you doing here?' Sora demanded.

Pete took a step back. 'No, no, no, no, no! It's all a misunderstanding! Let me explain!'

'All right', Kairi said, still on her guard. 'Explain!'

'I'm no longer the Pete from before, see? From now on, I'm with the good guys! See?'

'As if we'll fall for that trick!' Sora said in disbelief.

Pete continued to protest. 'You don't understand. I'm through with Maleficent! See? I'm no longer under her anymore! I just want to be a good citizen like you guys!'

Sora and Kairi reluctantly put away their key-blades. 'If you say so.' Kairi said.

Pete nodded vigorously. 'That's right! I'm helping people now. From now on, I'm known as', he made a heroic pose, 'Captain Justice!'

Sora and Kairi looked at each other, half-amused and half- skeptical. 'Captain Justice?'

'Yup!' he patted Sora and Kairi on the head. 'So if any of you two need any help, just call for', he made the pose again. 'Captain Justice!'

Before any one of them could shove Pete's hand away from their head, they heard a cry of help. They turned to the sound: it was a little bear cub chasing his flying balloon.

'This look like a job for', Captain Justice made the pose, 'Captain Justice! Well, I see you two later! Don't worry little boy, Captain Justice is on the way!'

Captain Justice ran towards the flying balloon. Sora and Kairi just stared at him. Then they heard somebody calling their names.

'Sora! Kairi!'

They turned around and smiled as more familiar faces approached them. In the group they recognised were two black-color mice, two white-color ducks and one dog like person.

'Donald! Goofy!' Sora cried as he and his two friends ran towards each other and hugged. Soon, they broke free from each other and laughed.

'It had been a long time, guys!' Sora said.

'A-hyuk', Goofy agreed. 'It sure had been a long time!'

'Me and Kairi met your Uncle on our world', Sora told Donald. 'He is sure is becoming more successful. He gave us two life-time pass to the Dream Festival.'

Donald began to sulk. 'That's not fair! He never give me anything for free!'

'Now, now Donald', Daisy Duck, Donald's fiancée soothed. 'As King Mickey's personal magician, you can always go to the Dream Festival.'

Donald suddenly brightened. 'You're right! I almost forgot!'

Everybody laughed. When everybody quieted down, Mickey Mouse turned towards Sora and Kairi, 'I hope you two will be staying for the Million Dreams Awards.'

'Million Dreams Awards?' Kairi asked. 'What's that?'

'The Million Dreams Awards is our most popular event of the Dreams Festival', Queen Minnie explained. 'Everyone vote who is the most exemplary citizen. It make us appreciate about the good things about us.'

'Mmmm…' Sora thought deeply before gesturing behind his shoulders, asking, 'So is that why Pete turned over a new leaf?'

Everybody turned to where Sora is pointing to and now saw Pete trying to rescue a kitten who is stuck on a tree. Minnie frowned.

'Pete? But I thought I had him banished?' She turned towards her husband.

Mickey smiled weekly. 'Well, he did helped us stop those Heartless at the Nobodies Castle and so I gave him a chance to prove himself that he can become good.'

Pete suddenly fell backwards when he stretched too much. He gave a very strong word that can't be put in words.

'Even though it's tough', Mickey added.

Sora walked towards the tree and pointed his key-blade at the kitten.

'Aeroga.'

The kitten was lifted gently by the wind and was settled into the little girl's arms.

'Thank you for saving Bluebells mister, said the grateful little girl.

'It was nothing', Sora said.

The girl smiled at him. 'You're going to have my vote!' With that, she disappeared into the crowd.

'Great job', Kairi said as she stood beside him. 'Maybe I'll shall take part in the contest myself.'

Sora smiled at her. 'Loser has to buy dinner?'

Kairi smirked. 'You're on.'

'Now that was a good example', Minnie said as she approached them. 'Maybe you will win the awards.'

'He sure will!' Donald said as he and Goofy hung their arms around him. 'He gonna get our votes! Right Goofy?'

'A-hyuk', Goofy said.

Sora chuckled. 'Thanks guys.'

'And Kairi is going to have my vote', Daisy Duck said. 'Just to give her a good start.'

'Good', Mickey said happily. 'Then let the best person win!'

* * *

'Let try that ice-cream store over there', Sora pointed to a crowded store.

'Lets.' Kairi agreed. 'Playing all kind of fun games is really tiring.'

They managed to squeeze through a sea of screaming children and were surprise when they saw Donald's nephews: Louie, Dewey and Huey, standing behind a counter serving ice creams. Huey was the first one to spot them.

'Hey guys! It's Sora and Kairi!'

Sora and Kairi finally reached the counter. 'You guys are on time', Louie said as he scooped some ice cream onto a cone. 'We're dishing up some of our best ice creams! Here!'

Louie gave Sora and Kairi two cones of ice creams with different favors. Both of them took a lick and found themselves in heaven.

'Wow!' Sora exclaimed. 'This is so much better than Scrooge's ice creams!'

'I think I'm in heaven.' Kairi murmured.

'Hey Louie', Sora said as he finished his cone. 'Two more ice creams!'

'Coming right up!'

Soon, Louie got them another two cones but before they could bite into it, they heard somebody crying. When they found the source of the crying, they saw a small boy crying over an ice cream on the floor.

'Boohoohoo…' the boy sobbed. 'I just spent all my weekly allowance and now it's all wasted! Now I never get to eat any ice cream!'

Kairi, taking pity on the boy, walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up and saw Kairi offering her ice cream to him.

'Here you go', Kairi said kindly. 'You can have mine. I already ate one.'

The boy stopped crying and smiled at Kairi. 'Thank you, miss. Thank you so much! You're going to have my vote!'

Then the boy happily walked out of the shop, happily eating his ice cream.

Kairi turned to Sora. 'But I didn't offer him that ice cream so I could get a vote.' She protested.

Sora grinned, his lips covered with ice cream. 'You know what they say, "A good deed deserve another".'

'I wonder what with all these fruits lying all around here?' Kairi wondered.

All around them in the next plaza were squashed fruits all over the floor. In the middle of the court was like a tennis court but with goals at each side. Sora and Kairi recognized Horace Horsecollar attracting a crowd of excited children. As they got near him, they could hear him shouting,

'That's right kids! Have a try in Fruitball! A popular and original game! Now listen, the rules of the game is simple. There will be two teams. Fruits will pop out of machines and your job is to shoot the fruits into the other side's goal. The team with the most points wins a random prize! Now, who want to give it a try?'

Sora raised his arm and Kairi's. 'We want to try!'

Horace turned to them and gestured, 'Then just step into court while the next team is ready.'

Sora and Kairi got into the court and soon a boy and a girl was facing them. Then a whistle was sounded and the game began. A machine popped out from the ground and shoot out an apple. Sora grabbed the apple and threw it into the goal. On the board above the court now read '0-1'.

'Score one for us!' Sora said as he and Kairi high-fived.

Another machine popped up and shot a bunch of grapes. The girl on the other side grabbed the end of the grapes and threw it towards Sora and Kairi's goal with all her might. The bunch of grapes suddenly separated and all individuals' grapes entered the goal. The score now read '6-1'.

Sora was gaping at the score. 'You mean one grape means one point?'

'Less gaping', Kairi knocked Sora back into reality. 'More concentrating!'

The game continued with more unique fruits from giant watermelons to bananas that explode into banana peels that make the players slipped. Time and again, nets will randomly appeared in the middle of the court either on the ground or in mid-air. After five minutes of tossing of fruits, the timer went off, indicating the end of the game. The score now read '19-20'.

'We won!' Sora cried. He was covered in apple juice.

'Well', Kairi said as she brushed watermelon seeds off her dress. 'At least it wasn't that messy.'

'Congratulation!' Horace said as he approached Sora and Kairi. 'Here's your prize: a table for two at the Green Hill Restaurant in the town square! Here's your ticket!'

Just after Sora received their prize, a machine that shoots out fruits suddenly gone berserk and started firing fruits all over the place. Horace yelped and raced to the control room. The machine shot a giant pumpkin and that pumpkin was heading towards a boy who played against Sora and Kairi. Without hesitating, Sora dashed towards the boy and dived. Sora managed to shove the boy before the pumpkin could land on him. After that pumpkin, the machine broke down. Despite being covered in pumpkin juice, Sora and the boy were unharmed.

'Thanks man!' the boy said as Sora helped him up. 'If you hadn't rescued me, I might have turn into a squashed pumpkin.'

'Think nothing of it', Sora said as he squeezed pumpkin juice from his shirt.

'I will', the boy replied. 'You're on my list on who I'm gonna vote.'

The boy shook hands with Sora and went to meet up with his teammate. Horace came back, puffing.

'Darnation', he puffed. 'That's the fifth time that happened today.'

'Step right up folks!' a chipmunk with a red nose cried as he jumped up and down to attract attentions. 'Come and compete in Rumble Racing!'

As Sora and Kairi continued to walk through the festival, they encountered a crowd lining up at an entrance to a racing track. Curios, they joined the queue and when it was their turn, they saw Chip and Dale, engineers of the Gummi Ship, were jumping and down on the counter.

'Hiya, fellas!' Dale cried as Sora and Kairi approached them. 'Do you want to try to race?'

'You bet!' Sora said, cracking his fingers.

'Then just sit over there', Chip said, indicating to six chairs: four unoccupied and two already filled. Sora and Kairi took a seat. It wasn't long before two more people joined them. Chip led them to a garage where mini-karts were stored.

'Okey-dokey', he said. 'Pick your karts and drive them to the starting line!'

All six participants drove their karts to the starting line. As they drove there, Sora whispered to Kairi, 'Too bad we can't bet who will pay for dinner. We won a table at a restaurant.'

'But we can still bet on who will buy ice cream later', Kairi replied back.

Sora grinned. 'You're on.'

Sora and Kairi took the last two places. As the starting light turned green, they were off. It was only the third lap that Sora and Kairi were already far behind the other racers. Sora and Kairi were fighting for first. At the final lap, they were about to determine the winner when Kairi suddenly pulled into a different direction. Curious, Sora also followed her. As they got nearer to their destination, Sora saw a over-turned mini-kart crashed into a wall. Next to it was a girl, crying. When they got closer, Kairi jumped out of her kart and rushed towards the girl. There was a nasty cut on the girl's leg. Kairi conjured up her key-blade and pointed it at the gash.

'Cura!'

The cut immediately repaired itself. The girl stopped crying and smiled when Kairi and Sora helped her up.

'Thank you so much', the girl said gratefully. 'I was just driving when all a sudden my brakes jammed and I ended up like this.'

'It's okay now', Kairi said in a sister like way. 'We will take you back to the entrance.'

As the three of them walked back to the counter, three mini-karts zoomed pass them. The girl looked worried.

'I'm sorry I'm made you lose the race.'

'We can't just leave somebody hurt for just a silly race', Kairi answered.

'I'll find a way to pay you back', the girl said. 'You are going to have my vote!'

Before Kairi could say something, Chip and Dale approached them.

'What happened?" Dale asked.

'Is everything okay?' Chip asked.

'Everything is fine', Sora answered. 'If Kairi hadn't spotted her, we will never had known there was an accident.'

* * *

For the entire time during the Dream Festival, Sora and Kairi had fun with what the festival had to offer while helping people along the way. Finally, the Dream Festival was coming to an end with the final event; the Million Dreams Awards. At ten o'clock at night, everybody was gathered at the central square where King Mickey and Queen Minnie, along with their staff, stood on a stage.

'Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls', Mickey greeted the crowd. 'It's now time for the event you have been waiting for: the Million Dreams Awards!'

The crowd clapped and cheered at their beloved king. The loudest among them were Sora and Kairi who were in the audience.

Mickey gestured for silence. 'Now it's time to elect the winner! I'm proud to say that like last festival, we had multiple winners. Now this year, we have two! The winners are: Sora and Kairi!'

The crowd went wild when the two names were mentioned. Sora and Kairi looked at each other, half-amused and half-surprise. Then a voice cut through the jubilation.

'Wait a darn minute!' Pete, or Captain Justice, got onto the stage. 'What about me? I've been good! I didn't even become Captain Dark!'

Mickey smiled at Pete. 'Well Pete, you did win something. I was about to mention it before you interrupted me.'

Pete's ears picked up what Mickey said. 'I did?'

'Yup", Mickey confirmed what he said. 'For trying so hard to be good, a lot people voted you for the "Best Effort Awards". Your prize is a ticket for a ride on a steamboat.'

Mickey gave Pete his prize. Pete took it, too happy to say anything. 'Thank you! Thank you so much!' He gave Mickey a bear hug. 'Thank you Mickey oh pal! Oh friend of mine! From now on, you can count me to be on your side forever! Now, see ya!'

Pete let Mickey go and skipped off the stage, with the boat ticket in his hand and singing too himself. Mickey rubbed his bruised ribs before announcing.

'Will Sora and Kairi come on the stage?'

Sora grabbed Kairi hands and led her up to the stage. When they got up, everybody was still clapping for them and Minnie and Daisy were holding two red ribbons on purple cushions: their prize. Mickey took the ribbons and pinned them on Sora and Kairi's shirt.

'Congratulations you two', Mickey said as they shook hands.

Then, Donald Duck waved his magic wand and fireworks began to light the dark sky with so many different colors. The crowd clapped at the beautiful display of flying colors and at the two winners.

* * *

'For our victory', Sora said, holding up his milkshake.

'Cheers!' Kairi said as she and Sora clinked milkshakes.

Sora and Kairi were sitting outside of the restaurant, having a victory dinner. After the awards ceremony, they celebrate the day with a late dinner as all the game stalls closed and people walked tiredly but happy back home. After all the excitement, Sora and Kairi were taking it easy.

'I can't believe we both won', Sora said.

'You know Sora', Kairi said as she leaned closer to Sora. 'I was hoping you would win.'

Sora was staring at her. 'You mean you were willing to pay for dinner?'

Kairi laughed. 'Not really. No, it's because I can give you my prize.'

Kairi leaned forward and kissed Sora on the forehead. Sora looked at her and smiled. 'Oh come on Kairi. Is that the best you can do?'

Sora leaned forward and kissed Kairi on the lips, deeply. Kairi's eyes were closed as she felt the love that Sora was passing to her. After a while, they let go.

'How's that?' Sora asked, smiling. 'Romantic enough?'

Kairi smiled. 'Close enough.'


	4. Chapter 4: Valentines Day

Sora was sitting on his usual paupu fruit tree on Destiny Island, watching the foamy waves splashed against the rocks and on the beach. The sun was warming his tanned skin, slightly chilled from the wind and swayed the palm trees and increased the waves movements. In the horizon, the sun was sinking lower: colouring the sky crimson. Sora smiled and closed his eyes, embracing the beautiful scene and the peaceful atmosphere.

Before he knew it, he felt a slight touched on his body before feeling a rush of air and sudden wetness. Sora opened his eyes and found himself in the water, soaking wet and fish surrounding him: deciding whether or not he is food. He looked out to see who was responsible, seeing a face of an angel with blue eyes and auburn, long hair. The face smiled and giggled.

'There you are you lazy bum!' Kairi giggled as she leaned down. 'I've been looking all over for you. How's the water down there?'

Sora did not know whether to be annoyed or happy to be pushed down into the water by Kairi. He chose the latter and smiled back. 'It's pretty nice, not too hot and not too cold. Yeah, I was hiding here so some crazy she-demon couldn't push me into the water.'

Kairi pretended to be insulted. 'Who you calling a "she-demon"? You better not make me come down there.'

'And let you take my soul? No thanks!' Sora teased.

'That tears it!' Kairi said and jumped into the water, splashing Sora. 'You're going down, buster!'

She speared Sora into the water, laughing and rolling at shallow part of the beach. After churning up the water a bit, they stood up and continue splashing water at each other. Finally, Kairi managed to pin Sora under her. Unable to take it anymore, she hugged him and kissed him on the lips. They kissed for a very long time before letting go. Sora had to smile.

'For a she-demon, that's not such a bad kiss.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.' Kairi smiled as she stood up, pulling Sora too. She looked down her dress in mock horror. 'Oh my god! I'm wet and sandy! This is all your fault!'

Sora grinned. 'If you hadn't push me into the water, none of this would happen.' As Kairi pretended to sulk, Sora grabbed her hand. 'Come on, we can dry up in the shack before heading back.'

Kairi nodded and allowed Sora to lead her to the island's shack where they found towels among their other beach accessories. They helped each other in drying themselves, resulting with messy hair and smiles on their faces. Hand in hand, they walked back to the boat that will take them back to the main land.

'Oh Sora, I can't wait for this weekend.' Kairi said, leaning her head on Sora's shoulders.

Sora looked at Kairi in surprise. 'What's going on this weekend?'

Kairi looked sharply at Sora. 'Have you forgotten? It's Valentine's Day silly!' Then she looked suspiciously at Sora. 'You didn't by any chance forgot about it?'

Sora quickly recovered. 'Me? Of course not! I was just making sure! It just so happens that I have a lot of things occupying my mind that I momentarily forgotten that it's this weekend. I have everything under control!'

Satisfied, Kairi smiled and hugged Sora's arm closer to her as they continued on.

'Believe me Kairi.' Sora continued to assured her. 'I have everything planned out.'

* * *

'I don't have anything planned out!' Sora panicked in his room, pulling his hair. Sora's room was filled with posters of rock bands and there was television set in a corner, with a Playstation and Xbox in front of it. His floor was littered with CDs, DVDs, video games, comic books, magazines and clothes. His bed was below the window that overlooks the sea. On his table was covered with books, a guitar and a picture of him and Kairi.

Sora was now pacing up and down, worried and desperately trying to figure what to do on Valentines Day. The truth was that Sora had completely forgotten about Valentines Day but he did not want to hurt Kairi's feelings. Now he shivered when he thought how Kairi would react when she found out he had no plans for Valentines Day, she will be furious!

'Oh Kingdom Heart!' he moaned aloud as he slumped on his bed. 'She is so going to murder me! What am I going to do?'

'Why not give her a surprise or something?' Someone suddenly voiced out. It was so unexpected that made Sora jumped, causing him to fall off his bed and land among his clothes and other stuffs. He looked up and saw his mother standing at the door, smiling at him.

'Mom!' Sora complained as he stood up. 'Don't do that! A minute there I thought you were Kairi!'

'I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when she hear about this.' Sora's mother grinned mischievously. 'So anyway, like I said, why not give her a surprise? Take to some nice restaurant or something?'

Sora scratched his head. 'Not good enough, it has to be special. Somewhere romantic. Somewhere…' Sora's face lit up. 'I got it!' He was so excited that he was not looking where he was stepping. He took a step back and fell onto the floor again. It looked like he accidentally stepped on his baseball. Shaking the pain away from his head, he quickly stood up, walked passed his mess and hugged his mother.

'Thanks mom!' he said gratefully. 'Now I know what to do for Valentines Day! I'm sure Kairi is going to like it!'

His mother smiled. 'Good luck, Sora.' Sora let her go and she continued downstairs.

'I better get started.' Before Sora could do anything, his mother popped her head back into his room.

'Oh Sora. Clean your room.'

Sora groaned, 'But mom…'

'This instant young man!' she said sternly. 'After all, I did help you solve your Valentines Day problem.'

Sora was about to argue but stopped and his shoulders slumped. 'Fine…'

* * *

The day of affection and love has finally arrived to Destiny Island: Valentines Day. Love was in the air as couples sat on benches or at cafés, exchanging their loves for each other. Lovers sat on the beach together, watching the rise and fall of waves in silence and side by side. Young girls giggled as Riku or other good-looking boys passed through them while shy boys sighed and looked at the girls they long to confess their love to but have not found their courage yet. Moogles circled around the town, selling what is popular during the day of love: chocolates, bouquets of flowers and small trinkets. Some of them acts as messengers, delivering love letters while dressed as Cupids. Everyone was enjoying the day with hugs and kisses.

Everyone, except Kairi who was on her bed, hugging her legs as she glared at the couples that were in plain view from her room. Angry and disgusted, she forcibly closed the curtains: cutting access from the outside world and making her room dark. The lack of light matched Kairi's mood. Normally, her room will be red and pink in colour, with posters of her favourite pop groups and pictures of her grandmother. On her desk were a lamp, notebooks, different colour pencils and pens, soft toys and a picture of her and Sora. When Kairi looked at the picture, she scowled at it.

She had spent all morning looking for Sora but when she queried at Sora's house, his mother refusing to say anymore even though there was a knowing look on her face. Next, Kairi approached Tidus, Wakka and Riku if any of them had seen Sora but turned out to be futile. Although Riku did say that for the past three days before Valentines Day, Sora had been acting weirdly and the day before Valentines Day he went to the island: where the Gummi Ship was stationed.

That made Kairi livid and stomped away from Riku, passing through all the couples who were celebrating the day jealously. She banged her front door shut and stormed up to her room, locking the door behind her before falling into the comfort of her bed. She cried bitter tears before wiping them away and positioned herself facing the window. Inside her was a mixture of gloom, disappointment and fury.

I can't believe that guy! She thought furiously. When I get my hands on him, I'm so going to cream him! How dare he forget about today?

Kairi was still brooding when the sun was already setting. She was thinking about one hundred and tenth ways on teaching Sora a lesson when she sees him: one of them was hanging him to a tree above a pool filled with piranhas. Just then, she heard a knock on her window. The sudden noise snapped her back into the real world as she pulled her curtains open. Outside the window was Sora, grinning like an idiot. Kairi opened her window.

'Hey Kairi!' he began. 'I manage to…'

He did not go far. Sora suddenly felt something slammed into his face, causing him to fall and land onto some bushes below the window. He groaned and rubbed his sore cheeks. He looked up and saw an angry Kairi holding onto a heavy box, almost at the edge of dropping it.

'You jerk!' she cried, there was a strain in her voice at holding something heavy. 'Do you have any idea how I was looking forward to this day only for you to forget about it? You better have a good explanation for this or else the only thing you have from me are these marbles you gave me long time ago!'

'Kairi wait! Hear me out!' Sora cried desperately. 'I didn't forget! I just came back from a place where we can spend Valentines Day together! I am so sorry I was late!'

Surprise and regretful, Kairi put the heavy box down and quickly ran downstairs. There was still light from the sunset as Kairi burst from her house and stopped at where Sora was laying. She helped him stand up.

'No', Kairi apologized as he dusted his pants. 'It should be I who should apologize. I was so hurt and worried that you didn't come today that I thought you forgot about it and had done something else. I'm so sorry, Sora.'

'Well', Sora smiled, accepting her apology. 'If you had crushed me with that box of marbles on my head, I doubt I'll be able to forgive since I will be wrapped up in bandages.'

Kairi laughed softly before becoming serious again. 'I'm really sorry. Are you injured.' She started inspecting Sora for any broken bones or ribs. This made Sora mused: just a few minutes ago, Kairi was almost going to kill him and then the next, she was checking for any injuries she had caused to him. Girls are unpredictable.

'So', Kairi asked when she was done. 'What is this place you're taking me?'

Sora grinned as he took her hands. 'We're going to a castle!'

* * *

'No way!' Kairi gasped as Sora drove the Gummi Ship into hyperspace. 'Belle and the Beast allowed us to use their castle for a day?'

Sora nodded as he steered the Gummi Ship into another galaxy. 'They say they're trying something different for Valentines Day and Prince Adam, aka the Beast, said that I can borrow the castle for the day.'

'Oh Sora!' Kairi praised as she hugged Sora from behind. 'This is going to be the best Valentines Day ever! Thank you!'

Sora grinned. 'Wait until we get there.'

Sora stepped on the engine and Gummi Ship zoomed through the cosmos. It was only a mere hour later that they saw a world in view.

'There it is!' Sora announced. 'Belle and the Beast lives there.'

'Don't you mean Prince Adam?' Kairi corrected.

Sora shrugged. 'I've gotten so use with him being the Beast that it's kind of hard to change.'

'Well you better get used to it.' Kairi lightly warned. 'Or else we have to celebrate somewhere else and just because I did not bring that box of marbles doesn't mean I don't have something else to hit you with.'

Sora laughed as he sped the Gummi Ship towards the world.

'Oh my god!' Kairi gasped as she stood in front of the Beast's Castle. 'It's so beautiful!'

'Yeah.' Sora agreed as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. 'It changed so much that at first, I couldn't recognize it. Normally, it was so dark and gloomy with grey walls and gargoyles. Seeing it like this is so bizarre.'

Leading from the castle's gates was a long bridges with lanterns and statues of angels that ends to the castle's front door, a massive wooden door with golden frames and handles. Besides a deep moat that surrounds the entire castle, there was a vast garden covered in snow and frozen ponds in the inner walls: no doubt hiding its beauty during winter. When spring comes, there will be bushes of roses, flaxes and lavenders in every corner of the garden and ponds filled with reeds and other small habitats. The statues of knights and angels will show it radiance when the snow melts away. The castle's walls are made from the most majestic lavender with giant windows or glazed windows. The walls were covered in vines that sprouted flowers and the sculpted angels looked down from the castle's roofs, acting as the castle's guardians.

'I think it's beautiful!' Kairi complimented then her face lit up when she recognized a figure approaching them. 'Belle! It's been a long time!'

Both Princesses of Hearts rushed towards each other and embraced each other since their last meeting was at Hollow Bastion, current Radiant Garden. 'Kairi! I'm glad you're okay!'

'And you're looking wonderful!' Kairi beamed. 'Thanks for letting us borrow your castle for a day. How come you and Adam not joining us to celebrate? We could make it a double date!'

'Oh Kairi!' Belle smiled back, holding Kairi's hands. 'That would be lovely. Like I explained to Sora already, Adam and me just want to do something simple for once. So we're going to the hillside for a camping trip. Just the two of us, having a picnic while gazing up at the moon.'

'That's so romantic!' Kairi stated. 'Don't you think so Sora?'

'Yeah!' Sora agreed. 'You two have a blast out there!' Then he saw somebody else approaching them. 'Hey Bea… I mean Adam!'

A strong looking young man with brown hair tied in a ponytail and dressed in simple clothing strode towards the group. Once he reached them, he gave Sora a bear hug. 'Glad you could make it Sora!'

'Adam...' Sora gasped. 'Ribs… breaking!'

With a grin, Prince Adam let go of Sora. While Sora took the opportunity to massage his sore ribs, Adam faced Kairi and took her hand: giving her a small kiss on her hand.

'You must be Kairi. Both Sora and Belle had told me a lot about you. Welcome to my castle. I would have love to play the host but Belle insisted that I should let you and Sora enjoy each other presence for the day. My castle is yours for your pleasure.'

Kairi smiled radiantly. 'We're honoured.'

Just then, two men and a woman approached the group. One was tall man with hazel-brown hair tied in a yellow bow and wore yellow clothing with a brown coat over it. The other man was portly with what look like a brown wig on his head and a thin moustache on his upper lip. He wore brown clothes with a pocket watch hanging around his neck. The woman was quite elderly in purple with a white apron tied around her waist. Behind the group were two horses carrying picnic baskets and baggage.

'Sora, Kairi, May I introduced Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs Potts.' Adam introduced. 'They will be your hosts for tonight.' All three of them bowed or curtsey to Sora and Kairi.

'I feel so bad.' Kairi said. 'I mean, using your castle while you and Belle are somewhere else instead…'

'Don't be.' Adam assured her. 'Think of this as a favour from a friend. Sora helped me reunite with Belle at Hollow Bastion and he protected my castle from Xaldin. The least I can do is this small favour.'

'Monsieur Sora and Madame Kairi.' Lumiere came forward. 'It will be our pleasure to have you as our guests for tonight.'

'Now everything you need is here.' Mrs Pott said to Adam and Belle as she pulled the two horses forward. 'Chef's greatest masterpieces, the finest wines from the cellar and I baked pastries in case you get hungry again.'

'Bless you Mrs Pott.' Belle smiled gratefully. 'What will we do without you?'

'Don't worry master.' Cogsworth assured Adam as he helped him up his horse. 'We will make sure that Sora and Kairi enjoyed their stay while you're away.'

'So don't worry about us.' Belle told Kairi as she hugged her. 'Just have some fun.'

'We will see you all later.' Adam said as he and Belle rode towards the forested hillside. Sora and Kairi stayed with the others to waved goodbye. When Adam and Belle disappeared into the forest, Lumiere turned towards the young couple and grinned.

'This way sir and madam, first, let dress you up for the occasion.'

* * *

'Isn't this a bit too much?' Sora protested as Cogsworth measured his waist.

Sora was taken to one of castle's room to be measured for clothing for the dinner. The room was richly furnished with furniture made from the finest wood and designed in the newest styles. Persian carpets lay on the marbled floor and exotic paintings decorated the walls. The bed and couch were made from the most expensive silk and stuffed with the softest feathers. The room's window shows the snowy garden below.

Lumiere picked up a pants made from the finest material. He nodded and hand it to the reluctant Sora. 'Of course not Sora! You want to look your best for Madam Kairi no? Then now is the perfect time to give her the time of her life!'

'There!' Cogsworth panted after tying Sora a bow. 'That should do it!'

'Mmmm…' Lumiere studied Sora. 'Just want more thing!'

He took out a comb from the cabinet but before he could comb Sora's hair, Sora firmly hold Lumiere's hand. 'No touching the hair.'

* * *

In a similar room to Sora's but at the Eastern part of the castle, Kairi was getting ready for tonight's dinner. Helping her was Madame Big Mouth, in charge for fashions in the castle and a former opera singer. During the time when the castle was under the sorceress' spell, Madame Big Mouth was transformed into a walking cupboard. As she had helped Belle in dressing splendidly for her night with the Beast, now she was helping Kairi for her night.

'OOOhhh! How exciting!' she squealed like a girl. 'To think I'll be dressing another Princess of Heart for a romantic dinner with her beloved. You don't see that everyday!'

'Aren't there celebrations or occasions in this castle?' Kairi asked as she let Madame Big Mouth brushed her hair.

'Of course there is dear but compare to this, they are just any normal events that you celebrate all the time.' Madame Big Mouth answered. 'But in your case, today is special.' She finished brushing Kairi's auburn hair and pinned a rose in it. She brought out a mirror and showed Kairi her new look. Kairi smiled and nodded, please with Madame Big Mouth's work. Madame Big Mouth headed towards the cabinet and pulled out a red dress made from the finest materials.

'Here you go dear. This dress is similar to the one that Belle wore but this time it's red. It will match your hair.'

Kairi admired the dress and was touched to the hospitality that Belle, Adam and the castle's attendants have given her and Sora to celebrate Valentines Day.

'Thank you.' She said simply but gratefully.

* * *

All the clocks in the castle chimed 7 o' clock as Sora and Kairi descended from the two staircases that faced each other. Behind Sora were Lumiere and Cogsworth while behind Kairi were Madame Big Mouth and Mrs Pott. They met at the bottom of the staircases, in front to a big, golden door that led to the magnificent Grand Ballroom. When they met, Sora bowed and Kairi gave a curtsey in return.

Sora straightened up and smiled. 'You look radiant Kairi.'

'And your hair is still the same.' Kairi teased. 'But seeing you well-groomed will be bizarre.'

Sora's smile widened as he held out his hand. Kairi wrapped her arms around his and together they faced the door. Lumiere flung the door opened and the young couples' eyes widened in amazement. The ballroom from top to bottom was painted in majestic gold with paintings of angels on the ceiling. Gold pillars hold the upper balcony with golden torches hanging below it. Blue banners were hanged at its edge and the giant window showed the entire sky, with stars and the moon giving out its radiance. The most beautiful of all ornaments is the golden chandelier that held many flaming candles and hanged from the ceiling. Just below the chandelier was a table covered in a golden tablecloth with silver plates, silverwares, a wine bottle, two wine glasses and a dinner candle on top of it.

Lumiere and Cogsworth walked passed the couple and pulled the chair out for them. As Sora and Kairi took their seat, Lumiere smiled and snapped his fingers. A man holding a violin approached the table and started playing a soft but lovely melody, allowing them to enjoy the music while talking with each other. Lumiere and Cogsworht poured the wine into the wine glasses.  
'Good evening monsieur and madam.' Lumiere sounding liked a professional waiter. 'For this very special day, I will be serving you as your headwaiter. Please relax and enjoy yourself while we prepare your dinner.'

Giving both Sora and Kairi a wink, Lumiere quietly ushered the others out of the ballroom: leaving Sora, Kairi and the violinist alone in the ballroom.

To break the silence between them, Sora began, 'Wow! Just being here reminded me about the time when me, Donald, Goofy and the Bea… I mean Adam kicked some Heartless butts here.'

'Wow!' Kairi said as she sipped her wine before flinching slightly. It was a bit too spicy for her. 'Was it when you were trying to help Adam get closer to Belle? That was so romantic!'

'Sure did.' Sora confirmed. 'We also defeated one of the members of Organization 13.'

'Xaldin?' Kairi asked, her interest beginning to increase. 'Please, tell me more.'

So Sora spent the first half an hour re-telling the adventure he and his friends had to Kairi. When he told her about Donald wanting to keep Cogsworth as an alarm clock, Kairi laughed out loud. The two of them continued their pleasant until Lumiere returned with two plates.

'For starters.' He announced. 'Escargots in butter! Please enjoy your meal.'

As Lumiere returned to the kitchen, Sora looked at his plate in revulsion. 'Do people here eat snails?'

Kairi smiled and picked up her fork. 'If I recalled, people in some world consider snails as a delicacy. Come on Sora, I thought you like adventures.'

'When going to new worlds and fighting off Heartless, yes.' Sora said defensively. 'But trying on new food, that's a different story.'

Kairi grinned and poked some Escargo with her fork. She put the meat into her mouth and chewed slowly, enjoying the taste. All this time, Sora looked at her in shock. She swallowed the Escargo and smiled. 'That was delicious! Maybe you should try.'

Sora looked at Kairi and down at his plate. He picked up his fork and took a bite of his Escargo and gulped it all down.

'Well?' Kairi urged expectantly.

'It's quite good!'

'See? I told you will like it!'

They both laughed as they continued their meal. During the meal, they continued on their conversation while the violinist continued playing and Lumiere and Cogsworth served the main course: Pot au feu, Pommes duchesse, Poulet frites, Salade Aveyronaise and Kig ha farz. As for dessert: Mille-feuille.

'That was amazing!' Kairi said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. 'Everything here was delicious! Especially the cake!'

'I know!' Sora agreed. 'I wish we can have this kind of meal back on Destiny Island but I suppose that if we eat this everyday, we might get sick of it.'

'Touché.' Kairi grinned and both she and Sora clinked glasses. Lumiere and Cogsworth came to clean up the dishes.

'How was the meal?' Lumiere asked.

'It was magnificent!' Kairi beamed. 'Thank you!'

'Please give Mrs Pott and chef our compliments.' Sora added.

'It will be our pleasure.' Cogsworth smiled.

Lumiere clapped his hand twice. The violinist who was taking a short break lifted his violin to his chins and played a slow and beautiful waltz. Taking the hint from Lumiere's wink, Sora stood up and walked to Kairi's side.

He gave a small bow. 'Shall I have this dance, my lady?'

Kairi giggled and held her hand out. 'You may, my prince.'

Sora gently lifted her up on her feet and took the lead. With a hand stretched forward and another resting on their partner's back, Sora and Kairi danced around the entire ballroom: stirred up by the music. They danced for a length of time until the violinist ended the waltz with a prolonging chord. Sora and Kairi exchanged bows before applauding the musician who in turn bowed. Watching the entire time were Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs Pott. Mrs Pott handed a glass of wine to the tired but grateful violinist as Sora and Kairi talked with Lumiere and Cogsworth.

'Thank you for this wonderful evening.' Kairi said.

'The pleasure is ours.' Lumiere bowed.

'It's been a while since we had guests.' Cogsworth added.

Mrs Pott joined the group. 'Is there anything else you like dears?'

Kairi smiled and nodded. 'Is it okay if me and Sora spent some time alone on one of the balconies?'

Lumiere's smile widened. 'Of course my friends. Take your time. We will be waiting downstairs until you're done.'

'Thank you.' Sora said as he and Kairi walked out of the ballroom. They walked up the stairs to the East Wing. They found a good balcony and that was below the moon and stars. Sora and Kairi leaned against the edge. After spending some time gazing in the sky, Kairi turned to Sora and hugged him.

'Thank you Sora!' she whispered. 'This have been the most romantic night ever!'

Sora smiled as he returned the hug. 'Anything for my princess.'

Kairi lifted her head and moved her face closer to his. Their eyes closed as they locked lips. They deepened their kiss, allowing their tongues to play with each other. They continue to hug and kiss under the moonlight until they reluctantly free themselves, still in each other embrace. Looking deep into each other eyes, they said three significant words that strengthen their feelings for each.

'Sora, I love you.'

'And I love you too, Kairi.'


	5. Chapter 5: Romeo and Juliet

The sky was at it lightest blue today as birds flew through the air and clouds waltzed into the sky. It was a hot day as the sun contributed the heat. However, that did not stop students of Star Hill High School from having fun and games in the hot sun during lunch break. Laughter and screams of delight rang through the air.

Under the apple tree that was the quiet corner of the school yard was a three friends who were leaning against the tree. One was a boy with long, silver shoulder-lenght hair and he was taller than the other two people who sitting at the root of the tree. Another boy has brown, spiky hair was resting his head sidewards on a girl's head with long, auburn hair and she was resting her head on the boy's shoulder. The boy and the girl were in their own world until the other boy rudely woke them up.

"Hey Riku", the boy with the brown, spiky hair said crossly. Next to him, the girl was yawning terribly. "Why did you have to interrupt our day-dream?"

Riku just grinned at his friend. "Well, Sora, you and Kairi are attracting unnecessary attention with your careless flirting."

"We are?" asked Kairi as she hugged Sora from behind.

Riku gestured around. "Look around you."

Sora and Kairi looked around them. They could see that most of their classmates were exchanging amused looks and were grinning. Kairi let go of Sora, disappointed.

"I think we over did it."

"Yeah,"Sora said.

Riku snorted and folded his arms. Now with Sora and Kairi awake, all three of them have three similarities; all three of them have blue-ocean eyes.

"We have the Spring Festival Meeting after School right?"

Kairi nodded. "Yeah, Selphie is the President of the Spring Festival this year. She is organizing a play this year."

"I wonder what it will be?" Sora mused.

"Well, whatever it is," Riku said. "It looks like we three have to be in it."

"Isn't that great, Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Not for Riku," Sora snickered. "The last time we had a School play, Riku have to act as a maid because he has long and beautiful hair."

Riku punched Sora in the shoulder, none too gently. "Shut up!"

Sora and Kairi laughed and Riku also joined him. Their other friends looked at them, wondering what the joke about.

* * *

"Okay everyone!" shouted a girl with short, hazel-brown hair and emerald-green eyes. "Welcome to the Spring Festival Meeting! I hope we can make this Spring Festival the best event in this school!"

There were about 50 students crammed in the school hall. They were listening intently to Selphie who was elected president for the Spring Festival by their Art and Drama teacher, Ms. Allen. Sora, Kairi and Riku were sitting in the middle rolls.

"Selphie is getting wrapped up in this." Sora whispered.

Kairi smiled. "She always does when she is in charge of this kind of event."

Riku snorted.

"This year," Selphie continued. "We are going to perform a famous and romantic play!"

"What is it?"

Selphie paused dramatically and then said, "Romeo and Juliet!"

There was a short silence. Then suddenly, the class was talking ceaselessly. Girls were giggling while boys were chattering that they will be able to have some sword-fighting in this play. Selphie gestured for silence before announcing;

"And the lucky ones to play the main characters, are Sora and Kairi!"

Now that really got their attentions. Sora and Kairi just stared at each other, blushing. Selphie was beaming at them while Riku smirked. Selphie's next words wiped the smirk off Riku's face.

"And Riku gets to play Paris' part!"

By then, the school hall was in an uproar. Sora, Kairi and Riku could hear their names being chanted.

"SORA! SORA! SORA!"

"GOOD FOR YOU, KAIRI!"

"It's not fair!" Tidus cried. "I wanted to play Paris' part! Why must it be Riku?"

Riku was gaping at Selphie who winked at him. Then he shrugged his shoulders and grinned at Sora.

"I was hoping for a rematch against you."

* * *

"Oh Romeo, Romeo," Kairi recited from the script. "Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

"Oh sweetest Juliet," Sora responded. "I am here."

"Thou have come for me."

"And thou is the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Boring!"

Sora and Kairi turned and glared at Riku who was sitting cross-legged on Sora's bed idly swinging the practise sword that will be use in the play. They were in Sora's room practising for the play. They made it a habit to practice after school every day until the Spring Festival and it's only tow weeks away. Sora and Kairi practiced hard; rehearsing the lines and making it more expressive. Riku, on the other hand, just listened to them, pointing out errors or giving hints.

Now he is doing it again. He just grinned at them. "Well, I must say that you both are getting the hang of this. I just feel like saying 'boring'."

Kairi broke into a smile. "Well, we have been practicing for weeks now. The play should be a snap by now."

Sora grinned. "Yeah."

"Now that's done," Riku said as he stood up and brandished his sword at Sora. "En garde!"

Sora grabbed his own sword which was leaning against his cupboard and charged at Riku. As the two boys were dancing around with their practice swords, Kairi rolled her eyes towards the ceiling and muttered;

"Boys."

* * *

The day has finally arrived. The Star Hill High School was gayly decorated with ribbons and banners. Moogles were floating around selling refreshments or souvenirs of the play. In front of the main entrance of the school hall was Ms. Allen, the Art and Drama teacher, and another student who were behind a desk selling tickets to the crowd. It was a long queue consisted of happy families who came to see their children perform in the play and the residents of Destiny Island who wanted to see 'Romeo and Juliet' performed by the school.

The School Hall was more crowded and noisier as more and more people entered the hall. Behind the stage, students who were in charge of the props busied themselves while the actors were cuddled together in one corner.

Selphie, who was holding the script, said, "Okay everybody! This is it! Let show the world our acting skills! Let give it our all tonight!"

They was a soft applause from the actors as they moved into position. Sora, Kairi and Riku were left behind.

"I'm so nervous!" said Kairi.

Sora placed his hand on Kairi's shoulders. "Relaxed. Just remember our lines and we be fine." he counseled.

"You better remember your fight steps as well, Sora," Riku said. "Because if you trip again I... wait, who is that big fat guy over there?"

Sora and Kairi looked at where Riku was pointing. Behind the prop of the castle was a giant figure who was wearing red and blue armor-type of clothing. Strangely, the two pointed, black ears and the giant muzzle give the figure an appearance of a bull-dog.

"Pete," Sora hissed.

Kairi gasped, "What is he doing here?"

Riku cocked his head, interested. "Isn't he that guy who assisted Maleficent in stopping that swarm of Heartless from attacking us in The World That Was Never Was?"

"The same guy", Kairi answered. "What is he doing here?"

"Whatever it's," Sora said. "It is up to no good."

Pete was heading deeper into the studio.

Then there was a loud applause from the crowd who were waiting for the play to begin.

"Damn!" Riku swore. "The show is about to start!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Kairi fearfully.

Riku thought deeply and then said, "You two just continue in the play as if nothing happen. I'm going to see what is he up to."

"But..." Sora began.

"You two are the most important characters in the story." Riku said firmly. "If you two won't show up, everything will be ruined. Besides", Riku grinned. "Pete is heading towards the costume room and I think I know what is he planning. I can handle him."

Sora and Kairi were about to protest when Riku added, "Remember, the show must go on!"

Sora and Kairi stopped their protests and nodded. Riku sped towards Pete leaving Sora and Kairi enough time to go on stage.

* * *

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?"

"Thou worry naught. I'm here, as always."

The first phase of the play ran smoothly and the crowd were listening to every word that was said at the play. Girls were crying softly when the play was getting mellow. Boys were grinning and chuckling as they hear Sora saying those words. The adults were respectfully silent for the whole play. It was going well.

As the play progressed to the part when it is decided that Juliet should marry Paris, Sora glanced uneasily for Riku. It is about time Riku makes his appearance. What happened to him?

"Alas dear Romeo," Kairi said snapping Sora back to the play. "I have to marry the hated Paris and no matter the pleading and the tantrums I have made, my parents failed to yield."

Sora knelt before Kairi and hold her hands. "My heart is sadden to hear of such woe. Fear not. Even though we are separated, know that you will always be in my heart."

"I don't think so!"

Sora and Kairi turned towards the voice. Coming into the spot-light was a huge person who was wearing a feathered hat and clothing that were threatening to pop out. He was wearing a mailed gauntlet and studded boots. A rapier was hung at his waist.

"Nobody is getting my Juliet", drawled Pete. "As long as my name is Pete, I mean, Paris!"

* * *

"Hey," one of the boys in the crowd said. "Isn't Riku supposed to play the role of Paris?"

His companion shrugged. "Maybe he is the substitute for Paris."

Behind the excited crowd, Selphie was turning the pages of her scripts furiously.

"Wait a minute! He... Paris... I mean Riku or whomever it is, suppose not to come out yet! And why is Paris costumes so silly-looking?"

* * *

"Stay back foul fiend", Sora declared, planting himself protectively between Kairi and Pete and drawing out his sword. "Begone or I smite your head off!"

Sora turned to face the bewildered Kairi and mouthed the words, 'Just-play-along'. Kairi got the message and nodded but stood up uncertainly.

"So punk", Pete said, not bothering to speak in Shakespeare's style. "You want to be smash into smithereens? Fine by me! Go forth my Dark Army!"

Sora and Kairi found themselves surrounded by Armored Knights Heartless. They menacingly closed into them while Pete was laughing.

"HAHAHA!" he laughed. "Too bad you don't have your ultimate weapon with you! Now, you're a goner! ATTACK!"

One of the Heartless close in on Sora. Calmly, Sora lifted his play-sword and swung it at the charging Heartless. The crowd gave a gasp; the Heartless faded.

"Wha... ?" Pete blustered. "B-but you don't have your Key... I mean your Ultimate Weapon!"

Sora's smile turned into a smirk. "This is my Ultimate weapon."

Before Sora's and Kairi's parts, Kairi used her magic to give Sora's Key-Blade the appearance of a normal sword in case of a scenario like this. With a confident smile, Sora slashed and bashed at the Armored Knights Heartless. The crowd were taking it all in. They were cheering and encouraging him.

"Smashed them, Sora!"

"Teach that cowardly Paris that he shouldn't depend on such a weak army!"

"Man! Selphie sure knows how to rouse a crowd! Such cool henchmen!"

What was suppose to be a play in a school hall turned into a gladiator show in a coliseum. Everyone were wild. At last, all the Heartless vanquished. All that was left was Pete-Paris.

"GGGRRRR", Pete growled. "You think you can stop me? Come forth my champion!"

Another Heartless appeared. This one is two times bigger than the Armored Knights Heartless. It's similar to the earliest Heartless but its' armor were sturdier and more reinforced. A thick helmet covered most of its' face and two sharp blades were attached to both its' arms.

"Attack, Gidion! Cut him into pieces!"

Despite the heavy armor, Gidion move so fast that Sora barely had time to parry its' blow. Gidion and Sora traded slashes, strikes, stabs and swings but it proved that both were evenly matched. The crowd were staring at the fight in awe, oblivious that it wasn't play-acting. Pete was laughing himself silly while Kairi was fighting an impulse to stop herself from helping Sora and ruining the show. Sora accidently tripped when he was dodging Gidion's attack and fell hard on the stage. The crowd gasped and moaned while Kairi covered her mouth. Gidion brought down both its' blades while Sora lifted his Key-Blade to protect himself.

The Gidion was violently thrown backwards and knocked the laughing Pete off his feat. Both of them ended up in a pile. Sora stared in daze and noticed he was lifted up by someone taller than me.

"Sorry I'm late, Romeo. But it seems you handle things up by yourself"

Sora turned to face Riku who was wearing a Holy Man's robes with a crucifix around his neck and a sword, The Way of Dawn in disguise, in his hand. Pete and Gidion finally stood on their feat.

"Who are you?" demanded Pete. "How dare you interrupt my victory?"

Riku stood up and shouted, "I'm Brother Lawrence! Son of Father Lawrence and friend of Romeo!"

The crowd went wild as they cheered at this turn of event.

* * *

"What?" Wakaa exclaimed. He was playing as Father Lawrence. "I have a son?"

Next to him, Selphie was frantically tearing off pages of her scripts.

"What the hell?" she was almost screaming hysterically. "Where did this Brother Lawrence get in the play? What the hell is Riku thinking?"

* * *

"Evil fiend!" cried Riku. "Thou have done injustice on thee innocent damsel and thee honorable man! Now, begone before God bring thy divine wrath upon thou!"

The crowd roared with applause as things were heated up. Kairi raised her eye-brow. It was really amazing how Riku can act as a priest without weeks of practicing. Maybe he can be an actor.

"Enough with the 'thou', 'thee' and 'thy'," Pete shouted. "Prepare to meet thy maker! Drat! Now you make me said 'thy'!"

The spectators laughed at this. This was turning into a comedy.

Gidion charged towards Sora and Riku with raised blades. Sora darted in the left and Riku ran to the right. At full-speed, they dodged Gidion's attacks and cut off its' arms. With no arms to fight, Gidion was defenseless. Sora did a mid-air somersault, landed on Gidion's armored thighs and sunk his Key-Blade into Gidion's chest.

Gidion shuddered as Sora leaped back from the Heartless. Gidion's knees hit the floor hard and before he could fall face-flat, he faded away leaving a pink heart floating in the air. There were silence in the crowd, only to be broken by claps and loud cheering.

"Romeo! Romeo! Romeo!"

Sora and Riku turned to each other and smiled with Riku's patting his friend on the back. Behind them, Kairi ran towards Sora and flung herself on him saying;

"My hero!"

This was greeted with a loud applause.

Pete was grinding his teeth. "Fine! You can keep that woman! I'm getting out of here!"

With that, Pete ran off the stage as the audience threw tomatoes and boos at the retreating Paris.

"I wonder if that will happen to me if I acted as Paris", Riku whispered to Sora as he saw tomatoes hitting Pete's back. "Anyway, finish the end you two."

Riku left the stage, leaving Sora and Kairi on the stage. Whoever was in charge of the lights decided to shine it on them while turning the stage lights off. The crowd remained silent to hear the ending. Sora and Kairi, who memorized the real ending, have to create a new one.

"Oh Romeo, my dearest Romeo", Kairi began. "Now with the cowardly Paris gone, we can be together forever."

"Oh Juliet, my sweetest Juliet", Sora continued. "And I'll always be at your side as long as our mortal lives allow us."

Sora and Kairi kissed to indicate that was the end. The crowd clapped furiously and threw bouquets of roses. When Sora and Kairi took the bow, the applause was even louder and Sora's and Kairi's friends were screaming their names.

It was a good night.

* * *

"Well", Selphie pouted with her hands on her hips and glaring at all the actors. "I don't know what just happened but all that was not in the script!"

Everyone were behind the stage, being reprimanded by Selphie.

"This story was suppose to be a romantic and tragedy! Not Romantic, action and comedy!" Selphie raged. "And who was that guy who played as Paris? And you", she turned her glare to Riku. "Where did this 'Brother Lawrence' came from?"

Riku grinned and gestured defensively. "Well, it was my own imagination. After all, priests do get marry and have kids. As for Paris, we didn't know we're going to have another actor doing my post."

"Whatever!" Selphie snapped. "Wait till Ms. Allen say about this! I promised her it will be a good show! I... "

At that moment, Ms. Allen chose to appear at that moment. She a short, sweet little lady with her white hair tied in a bun. She wore a red dress and high-heels shoes. Although she looked frail, she have a strict temper that can reduce a muscle-builder into a crybaby. To the surprise of everyone, she was smiling.

"Everyone!" she began. "That was magnificent! No, beautiful! Such actions! Such drama! Such... arts!" She turned towards Sora, Kairi and Riku and shook their hands. "You three have done so well! I'm impressed! No! The word 'impress' is too mild a word! I'm stunned! The Board of Directors wished to award Star Hill High School with the Best Acting Awards for the year and you three would get special awards for all the hard work you have done for this play!"

Sora, Kairi and Riku thanked Ms. Allen and were beaming to each other.

Ms. Allen turned to Selphie and shook her hands vigorously. "You have done such a good job, Selphie! Such creativity! Such imagination! I never thought you have such talents my dear. From now on, you will be permanent president for all school event until you graduated!"

Selphie, too stunned to speak, nodded her appreciation.

Ms. Allen turned to the other actors and beamed at them. "I would like to thank all of you for your hard work! I hope you will participate in the next school event!"

With that, Ms. Allen walk off. Everyone were staring at her. Tidus, who played as one of the Royal Guard, broke the silence, "You were saying, Selphie?"

Selphie found her tongue and said, "I simply don't what to say."

* * *

"That was a good show!" Sora said as he brought two milk shakes, one chocolate, one strawberry, to the table he and Kairi were sharing.

"We deserved a treat for our hard work." Kairi said as she and Sora clinked their glass of milk shakes.

"Cheers!" they chorussed together.

Sora and Kairi were at the open air cafe under the starry night to celebrate their success of Romeo and Juliet. After the performance, Riku alerted the security about the imposter Paris. After a search, the only think that the security can determine was a flattened feathered hat and a bent play-sword but no signs of the imposter. Looks like Pete got away. Riku turned in early due to today's event.

After finishing their milkshakes, Sora and Kairi walked towards the beach where the moon can be seen. They were holding hands while they were walking.

"Well Sora", Kairi said. "Shall we finish our lines?"

Sora grinned. "Absolutely!"

Kairi cleared her throat and said, "Oh Sora, Sora, will you always be at my side forever, Sora?"

"Oh loveliest Kairi", Sora continued. "As always until death part us."

Their eyes closed as their lips made contact and they kissed deeply under the pale moon.


	6. Chapter 6: Wedding

"The view of the sunset always looked beautiful from the Island", Kairi whispered as she sunk deeper against Sora's shirt. "Right, Sora?"

"Yeah", Sora agreed as he wrapped his arms around Kairi's waist. "It's really amazing how the sun always stay like that."

"I hope it stayed like that", Kairi said as she snuggled closer to Sora. "It was a good idea of yours, having our Graduation Picnic here."

Just a few days ago, they have Graduated from Sea Lion High School with their other friends. Sora and Kairi were both 19 years old when they graduated. A platform was built just outside their School and the entire class stood for their graduation photo. After speeches by the Headmaster and the Class President, the students cheered as they tossed their Modem into the air as the song 'Graduation Song by Vitamin C' played. Proud parents cried and hugged their children.

Following the Graduation Ceremony was the Graduation dinner and the prom. Sora and Kairi were at full swing as they led the dance and almost took the whole dance-floor. They danced until midnight when everybody tiredly walked back home.

"Thanks", Sora grinned at her. "I find it difficult that we're on our own."

"As long as we're together", Kairi said, trying to sound positive. "Life will be easy for the both of us."

"But now we're adults", Sora pointed out. "Sooner or later, we have to get separated."

Kairi was silent when he said that and gripped his hand tighter, unwilling to let him go. They let the silence continue to grow until Sora finally said.

"Oh well", Sora said as he gently turned Kairi around to face him. "I don't want to make you more miserable so..."

Kairi raised her eyebrow in question but did not answer. Sora dug into his pocket and took out a small box. He gently pulled open the box and Kairi gasped at its' content. It was a golden ring with a diamond-shape heart.

"I bought this from a traveling Moogle merchant", Sora explained. "I thought that if we're to be together, I thought this was a good way."

"Sora", Kairi said, not daring to say. "You mean..."

"Kairi, will you marry me?"

Kairi's eyes widen. Then she took the ring from the box and slid it through her finger. Tears of joy welled in her eyes. "Sora, yes!"

She hugged Sora tightly and kissed him.

* * *

King Mickey's Castle was gayly decorated with ribbons and banners. Counterfeit floated downwards like snow. The Royal Garden was cleaned and trimmed and the Castle have been cleaned by the Magical Broomsticks. Every armor was spotless and the Throne Room was shining. This was where the Wedding Ceremony was being held.

Crowds of people sat on cushioned chairs on both sides of the Throne Room. The crowd not only consisted of the Bride's and the grooms parents but also their friends from High School and from the other Worlds. Goofy, Captain of the Royal Guards, was being the usher while Donald Duck, the Court Magician, was waving his wand casting his 'Fantasia' spell. Colorful flames appeared out of the blues.

King Mickey was standing in front of his throne with a movable pedestal in front of him, with the Book of Ceremony resting on it. On his left was his Queen, Queen Minnie and Donald's girlfriend, Daisy. On his right was his mentor, Yensid, and Merlin.

Sora was standing besides with his best man, Riku. Both of them were wearing black suits; white long-sleeve shirt underneath a black tail-coat and black trousers. In additions was a black bow tie and expensive white gloves. Sora had his hair trimmed; after being nagged by his mother and Kairi. His hair was less spiky than usual. Riku on the other hand cut his hair until shoulder length.

Riku grinned when he noticed that Sora was acting either nervous or excited; he couldn't tell.

"Your dreams have come true", he whispered. "So why are you shaking?"

Sora smiled at his best friend. "For two reasons. One, I'm so excited of being together with Kairi forever. Two, why are they taking so long?"

Riku shrugged. "I don't know. You know, they have to make your wife beautiful and... there they are!"

Sora turned towards the entrance and his jaws dropped and his eyes widen. When Kairi stepped into the Throne Room, everyone present fell silent and admired her beauty. She wore a pearl-white wedding gown with milk-colored gloves. She wore a transparent glass slippers and her hands was a bouquet of red roses. On her head was a diamond diadem decorated with emeralds and rubies. She was like a Goddess of Beauty! Even the title 'Princess of Heart' pale in comparison than her. When she saw Sora, she beamed at him.

Behind her were Selphie and Aerith, her bridesmaids. Selphie wore a yellow-color gown and Aerith wore a red-color gown. They were following Kairi slowly as the Moogle organist and the Moogle choir sang the Wedding Song. When Kairi and her bridesmaids finally reached the pedestal, the music stopped and everybody sat down and remained silent. The only sounds that can be heard were Sora's mother and Kairi's grandmother crying tearfully, the soft explosion of Donald's 'Fantasia' spell and the beating of the hearts of Sora and Kairi.

King Mickey cleared his throat before saying, "Good Afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, friends and special guests! We're here today to unite two people for eternal; Sora and Kairi! These two are brave, responsible and heroic in their own way! I've to say that they make a perfect couple! If there are any objections, please voiced it now!"

There was silence.

"Well then", Mickey continued. "We shall proceed with the ceremony vows! Sora, Kairi, please step closer to the pedestal!"

They did as Mickey said.

"Sora", Mickey said "Do you vow that you will stay loyal to your wife like any other loyal husband and never cheat on her?"

"I do!"

"Do you vow to respect her and provide her support when she needs it?"

"I do!"

"Do you vow to be a loving father when she bear children and not mistreat them?"

"By the light, I do!"

"Kairi", Mickey now speak to Kairi. "Do you vow that you will stay loyal like any other loyal wife and never cheat on him?"

"I do!"

"Do you vow to respect him and provide him with support when he needs it?"

"I do!"

"Do you vow to be a loving mother when you bear children and never mistreat them?"

"By the Light, I do!"

Mickey nodded, satisfied. "Then this lead to the final phrase of the ceremony; do you, Sora, take this woman to be your loving wife?"

"I do", Sora said.

"Do you, Kairi, "take this man to be your loving husband?"

"I do", Kairi breath.

Mickey's smile grew wider. "Present your rings!"

Riku handed Sora the ring and Selphie gave it hers to Kairi. Holding her wrist gently, Sora slid the ring through one of Kairi's fingers. Kairi did the same.

"Then I'm happy to announce you; man and wife!" Mickey declared. "You may kiss the bride!"

Sora kissed Kairi deeply as the crowd erupted with cheers and applause. To his surprise, Kairi swept Sora of his feat until his head was 5 centimeters away from the floor and kissed him. That brought a louder response from the crowd. Kairi and Sora broke their kiss and smiled at each other.

"Now we're forever together", Kairi said, tears of joy welling in her eyes.

"Yes", Sora agreed. "Forever."

"Sora", Kairi said hugging her new husband. "How very thoughtful of you!"

Sora grinned. "As always."

* * *

Sora and Kairi decided to spend their first night together in Traverse Town in a 5-star hotel. They drove onto Sora's gummi ship after the Wedding Feast. It was fantastic! They were served the most delicious food and Sora and Kairi danced like they did during their school prom. Kairi's bouquet of roses ended up in the hands of Yuffie.

Leon and Cid had already booked an expensive room for the newly-weds at one of the most popular hotels. The room was made out of marble and gold. The curtains were made out of golden silk and the bed's satin was not only gold in color but its' materials were also gold. The room's carpet was red and gold mingled together. It was indeed a room fit for a king.

Now Sora and Kairi were sharing a bottle of wine between the both of them on the bed.

"Cheers", Sora and Kairi said together clinking their glasses.

"I never taught I'll be drinking wine with you", Kairi said as she sipped her wine.

Sora finished his drink in one gulp. "Yeah." He placed the glass down. "I feel a bit dizzy."

"You drank that wine too fast", Kairi said as she finished hers. "You're drunk."

"You're sexy", Sora grinned at her, taking her into his arms.

Kairi laughed and swatted him gently. "Sora, you're outrageous!" But she allowed Sora to gently tear away her Wedding Gown and she also unbuttoned Sora's suit. Sora kissed Kairi as she pulled the duvet over them. Naked, sweaty and a bit tipsy, they rolled all over the bed; their lips locked together and their bodies glued to each other.

Finally exhausted, their sunk heavily into the pillow facing towards each other; smiling.

"I love you", Kairi whispered.

"I love you too", Sora smiled.


End file.
